The Warmth
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: It was a world of people that claimed to know her and a man that claimed to be her fiance. Kagome is forced to question everything as she searches for reality. As she awakens to this world she begins to wonder if reality is a matter -Discontinued-


The Warmth

**Pairings**: Kagome/ Kakashi H.  
**Genre**: Mystery/Romance/Adventure/Humor  
**Summary**: Kagome had closed her eyes. She didn't know anything of this world or people, yet they claimed to know her. Everything she had known was suddenly gone leaving her questioning her own sanity.  
**Note:** I have recently been reading too much Naruto. I don't have a vast knowledge of the world, but figured, what the heck? I can do this…hopefully…

**Disclaimer: **I own and claim nothing…

So please, enjoy this random idea that sprung into my mind…

* * *

The night air was chilled and the clouds lazily floated in the sky, darkening to a gray that promised snow soon. The village had already prepared for such conditions, but it was still odd to have snow this soon.

In the past four years, snow had never threatened them this early.

Yet, the roofs were already secured and the walls insulated with the furs and cloths that had been treated and gathered. The harvest was pulled in shelter, herbs that that would be difficult to find were already dried and properly labeled.

This life was not easy.

Her hands were calloused from the constant work.

Her outfits were more often than not torn or stained. If she was doing battle with nature, then it was youkai. Despite the Shikon no Tama being gone; youkai still sought her village for the purpose of testing themselves.

"Miko-sama!"

She blinked her sapphire eyes away from the first few flakes of snow that began to form. Her gaze lingered thoughtfully upon the crescent moon before turned toward the voice. She instantly recognized the man as the leader of a group that helped repair all the huts. His black hair was cut short, but he was already dressed in his heavier pants and jacket. His brown eyes were dull from an attack of a lightening youkai, but he didn't let his handicap deter him.

"I have told before Ken," she softly began, her tone firm, but not scolding, "my hands are like your own." She ignored the way his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth opened in protest as she continued. "I am only Kagome."

"You are to be respected Miko-sama."

His tone was firm and left no room for argument. She was grateful that this was the only subject he would argue about. The entire village argued about using her name, it was sacred in their eyes. She had been the one to rid the world of the Shikon, help defeat Naraku, bring together youkai and a village. It didn't matter that she was just as human, for she was something that they now treasured.

'I am not special.'

"What is the matter Ken?" Kagome questioned, ignoring the subject.

"We are going to start the ceremony," Ken responded, voice relaxed, but eyes full of sorrow.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she sadly smiled. It was already that time, how she wished to forget, but couldn't. Turning her gaze back to the moon she held her breath and listened to her steady heartbeat. The sound of fading footsteps told her that she was once more alone.

Kagome exhaled and allowed the tears to escape and run freely. She was still too close to the village to allow herself to collapse to her knees. The village needed her strength, but she wouldn't deny her tears. Her soul yearned to cry out into the night in sorrow, but she was the strength now. Kagome wiped her tears upon the sleeve of her white haori and calmed herself.

The smile was upon her face as she turned from the moon and toward the village. The dancing flames of bonfire illuminated the night as she approached. The smell of burning wood eased her troubles as she reminded herself that this wasn't just a remembrance for what was lost, but what was also gained. Kagome found herself smiling at the children that danced around fire. Upon their faces they wore masks and the more enthusiastic ones dressed in garments similar to this festival.

"Kagome!"

Her eyes were reflected the orange flames, but she truly smiled when she heard her name. Quickly she turned as she felt the familiar aura approaching. Kagome held her arms open as she caught the child with ease.

"Shippo!"

His name was spoken with true joy. She nuzzled the top of his auburn head with happiness. He was no longer a child, but had grown since he began his training with other Kitsune. He pulled back; emerald eyes alight with mischief as he leaned up and kissed her cheek before he nuzzled under her chin. His slender tail flicked with cheerfulness as he softly purred.

"I missed you!"

Kagome smirked as she planted a kiss upon his forehead. She truly missed him as well. He was gone most of the year, training, but for this one night he always returned.

"How much longer is your training?" Kagome softly questioned, carefully hiding her own sorrow at the thoughts of him being gone much longer.

"Only one more year!" Shippo exclaimed, eyes burning with passion. "And then I'm considered a true Kitsune!"

She was truly proud of him, five years of constant Kitsune training was hard. Yet, Shippo was exceeding well be his age level. Shippo was determined to finish his training as the best and as fast as possible. He knew of her hardships in the village and wished to be by her side. Kagome cradled his cheek in the palm of her hand as her eyes softened.

"This training is for you," Kagome firmly stated. "My life is my own."

It stung her heart as confusion flickered within his eyes. His smile vanished as he firmly set his lips in a scowl.

"I won't abandon you…I won't…"

Shippo trailed off as he snapped his mouth shut. His fangs dug into the bottom of his lip as he nibbled it. His emerald eyes glistened with emotion as he closed them. Kagome reached out and pulled him into a steady hug, letting him bury his face into her shoulder as his clawed hands tightly grasped at her back.

Kagome softly cooed to him as she replied, "It's alright."

It wasn't alright, it would never be alright.

"I don't…"

"You can live life and still be with me…but you must live, Shippo."

His emerald eyes glistened as he stared up at her and admitted, "I'm still angry with him."

Kagome closed her eyes as she calmly responded, "It wasn't his fault."

Her heart clenched with pain, she was still angry after the past three years too. Yet, she couldn't admit that because she was the strength. Still, even as she took Shippo's larger hand in her own and led him into the village with false smiles, she knew that she resented Inuyasha in some form.

'I'm not special,' Kagome sadly thought once more.

"How are Miroku and Sango?" Shippo suddenly asked.

Kagome didn't have to look down to speak to Shippo, but kept her gaze upon the happily dancing children as she went into explanations. She spoke of how Miroku still traveled as a monk, but his exorcisms were mostly real this time around. It was easy to speak of Miroku and Sango's children, the little boy and twin girls were her favorite subject, because they were always causing trouble.

"And Kohaku?" Shippo asked.

"Hunting rogue youkai with Kirara."

"And Rin?"

Rin was an interesting subject. The young ward had been left within the village by Sesshoumaru so she could gain the proper skills of dealing with humans. The youkai lord had refused to deny her heritage. Yet, he would still visit the young girl, making good on his promise to not abandon her. She was a good apprentice to Kaede and Kagome hoped for a bright future for the young girl.

"Wow!"

Shippo's soft murmur of surprise drew her eyes towards another pair of familiar auras. Everyone in the village was special to her, but there were those she had known since the beginning that would never fade into a background of other essences. Kagome smiled warmly at the aged Miko and the young apprentice.

"She's attracted much attention," Kagome softly whispered to Shippo with a smirk.

Shippo gulped, his cheeks dusting pink at the sight of Rin. Everything about the girl was naturally beautiful. Her long black hair was held back by a long ponytail with a few short bangs framing the left side of her face. Her eyes were an almond brown that lightened to caramel with the light of the fire. She raised a hand in excitement and waved towards Shippo. Rin bowed toward Kagome as they approached before she lunged and hugged Shippo. Kaede's chuckles caused Kagome to softly laugh at the pair.

"To be young again," Kaede wistfully sighed.

Kagome's eyes softened, she understood that the woman had given up much to protect the village. Pupils narrowed in thought, it seemed that sacrifice was the only path for a Miko. Kaede's aged hand grasped Kagome's hand.

"Don't carry such a look," Kaede scolded with a smile. "It makes you look like Kikyo."

"It seems," Kagome slowly mused, "that I am bitter as well."

Kaede sighed as she let her eyes wander to the fire and replied, "It wasn't his fault."

"I am…"

"You were very special to Inuyasha," Kaede interrupted. "You were his heart." Kaede gently ran a thumb over Kagome's hand as she softly asked, "Any of us can have a body, but isn't the heart more precious?"

Kagome couldn't help the snort that escaped. Kaede's eye widened in surprise before she chuckled at the woman's action. It was easy to forget that the girl was from the future when she hadn't been back since the well sealed four years ago. The woman crossed her arms and glared into the bonfire. Her sapphire eyes gleamed in the flames, but she didn't redirect her gaze. Kaede easily understood how important this celebration was loved and hated by Kagome.

"Inuyasha…"

"Is dead," Kagome quickly snapped, lips becoming tighter in her anger.

Kaede sighed as she stared at the children that were dressed like those that had helped stop Naraku. The Festival of Souls was something important to this village because it reminded them that whatever path they chose, they would have to have heart. She could understand the sorrow of death, but the bitterness that Kagome was holding was something extraordinary. Her skills as a Miko had surpassed Kikyo and she was not only asset, but a beloved member of the village and some youkai.

'He died because he loved you,' Kaede sadly thought.

It was unfair that Inuyasha and Kagome were engaged the moment she had chosen to stay with him and he was killed within the month. Her powers were strong, but youkai still targeted her and Inuyasha had tried to block an attack meant for her. In the end, the attack had destroyed him.

Kagome exhaled and rested the palm of her hand upon her forehead. She closed her eyes and relished the touch of coldness against her warmed skin. The pain her head was starting once more.

"I am going to go rest," Kagome muttered.

"Are you ill?" Kaede questioned with true worry. Kagome always was sick at the yearly festival.

Kagome opened her sapphire as she replied, "I just need rest."

Kaede released the young Miko's hand as she pulled away and vanished into the shadows of the huts. With a deep sigh, Kaede casted her eyes to moon and prayed that she would find rest within her soul.

'Inuyasha wanted you to live,' Kaede sorrowfully thought.

* * *

Kagome stared into the water. The steam from the hot spring coated her skin a fine sheen as she stared at her reflection.

Dull sapphire eyes.

Straight black hair.

Skin too pale.

She reached out and ran a finger just over the surface of the water, not touching it as she tilted her head. It seemed she had lost a bit of weight as well, but not much to make a difference.

"I feel…"

She smacked the surface of the water in a rush of rage.

"I hate what I feel."

The words were lost to the darkness of the forest as she narrowed her eyes at her distorted reflection. She had accepted that Inuyasha was dead.

'I am not special.'

Four bitter words that wouldn't dislodge from her mind no matter the time. They became stronger with each day that had passed, somehow molding into her daily mantra. It didn't matter that she was stronger now, it didn't matter that there were others here to love her.

"Cruel," Kagome muttered.

A month and he had been killed. She had only had a month of gentle touches and a few chaste kisses. A month before she had watched him get himself destroyed because of her own weakness. She was strong now, but it wasn't enough because she hadn't been strong enough then.

'Maybe it's the evil souls of the jewel,' Kagome mused.

She had always wondered why such an evil could be destroyed, because Naraku always had the last laugh. Maybe the evil of the souls had gathered to strike her down by taking Inuyasha away. The jewel had been gone for a while, but she couldn't help but think it. Fists clenching, she left the hot spring and scowled. She had tried to blame every factor, but Inuyasha's death was here fault.

'I am not special.'

Kagome easily made it back to the village and ignored the music that was pulsed through the night. The laughter from those that appreciated everything rang true and lifted her heart in some ways. Glancing at the moon one final time, she saw that the clouds had consumed. Giving a final sigh, she entered her small hut and embraced the chill of darkness with ease. There was nothing to fear in the dark, because even though her eyes were not that of youkai, she could still sense auras and youki. She left her sandals and the door and dragged herself to her mat where she fell to her knees upon the blankets. She let her bow and arrows rest beside the bed and she lay upon the covers, not bothering to undress.

Her petite hands moved to rest under her hands as she rolled to her side and curled in a ball. The chill of the coming winter air embraced her letting her go numb and her mind go blank. The sound of music and the distant flickering of flames danced within her hut.

Kagome closed her eyes.

Darkness.

Cold.

Numb.

This was the only moment she could forget everything.

'I am not special.'

* * *

_"Kagome."_

_The warmth embraced her, gently trailing patterns of heat along her face. Her body felt so cold and yet the warmth was consuming her._

_"Kagome."_

_How long had it been since she had heard her name spoken with such adoration. It was spoken in a way that contained the love born from worry._

_Tenderness._

_Fear._

_Worry._

_"Kagome."_

_She didn't want this warmth. All she wanted was to simply go back to her chilled little prison where there was nothing. There was no need to wake up yet, because she didn't want to._

_"Kagome."_

"Go…" A pause as she licked her lips that she didn't know exist. "Away."

_She couldn't understand why her voice seemed so far away. If this was a dream then everything should surround her. Yet this warmth, it was somehow making everything strange._

_"Come back to me."_

_How strange. She had never heard her dreams beg her. It was usually her begging for Inuyasha not to leave her. Kagome chuckled and she felt something press against her cheeks. Then she felt hands upon her chest, right above her heart before a strange sensation was pushed into her._

"Leave me!"

_She couldn't understand what was happening, but she knew that it wasn't a good sign. Kagome tried to flare her Miko Ki to no avail. Nothing was happening and this sensation was stabbing at her heart and the warmth was holding her tighter._

_Kagome did the only thing possible._

_She screamed._

* * *

Her fist connected with flesh. She could feel it mold beneath her knuckles as the blow struck. Eyes not even open yet, but still screaming she clutched the area above her heart and felt wrists and a strange type of energy.

Sapphire eyes snapped open to met surprised emerald eyes.

'Not Shippo.'

Two words alerted her mind that no one she cared about was about to be harm. She tightly gripped the wrists with a snarl. Kagome while still upon her back threw the emerald eye owner across her body and to the right, slamming the person into the ground while rolling to her feet.

Her breathing was labored as she balanced herself upon the balls of her feet and the tips of her fingers as she crouched. Instantly her eyes darted to the enemy she sent flying and saw frazzled pink hair from the small body shaped crater. Kagome also noted the strange black shorts and a crimson sleeveless vest that looked too modern for the Sengoku Jidia.

Kagome instantly got to her feet and cursed as her vision blurred and vertigo set in. Slamming her eyes shut she willed her mind to calm, knowing that danger was around. Opening her eyes once more she stared at the ground and panicked.

'Where is my chihaya?'

Here socks and sandals were replaced with black toeless boots that came just above her ankles. Kagome instantly took note of the her pale skin that was exposed to mid thigh where she wore tight black shorts that were covered by a royal purple skirt that was slit on both sides. Her hands went to the top of her tight black shirt and tried to pull it looser only to fail and realize that the thing was connected to her shorts under her skirt.

'What the hell is this?' Kagome thought in panic as she noted the royal purple and white beads that were strung and wrapped around her upper body like chains. Kagome noticed that they ended by twisting around her middle fingers and that they didn't restrict any movement.

"You sure hit hard."

The startled her and caused her to jump and caused something to bounce against her waist from behind. Her sapphire eyes focused upon the silver hair man sitting on the ground cradling his left cheek with a teasing smile hidden beneath a mask that covered half of his face.

'Definitely not in the past,' Kagome assured herself

The man seemed to realize that his act was not working and brought his knees up so he could rest his arms on them and stare at her with single black eye. His silver hair wildly defied gravity from the weird charcoal blue band he wore around his forehead that slanted across his left eye. Kagome felt her feet moving apart to balance weight and she was slightly crouching, preparing to run away if this man presented harm.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

Her name had escaped his mouth and she knew without a doubt that she didn't know this man. Kagome blinked and when her eyes snapped back open he was slouching forward with his face an inch from her own. Kagome brought her left fist up and he easily caught it within his hand while softly humming in thought.

"Who are you?" Kagome snapped as she flicked opened her captured wrist and hit the joint with the tips of her fingers causing him to release her.

Kagome stepped back and stared at her hands in shock. Even though she was Miko, she wasn't specially trained in anyway. The man was shaking his hand free of the sting of her attack.

He lifted the injured hand to his chin as he regarded her thoughtfully. Kagome bit her lower lip and watched in surprise as his only eye crinkled in amusement.

His voice came out bland as he replied, "I'm your fiancé, Go-Chan."

Kagome let her mouth fall open in shock and watched as he dropped his hands to his sides.A groan escaped the knocked out woman from the ground.

'Fiancé?' Kagome thought in mild shock. 'Fiancé!' As an after thought mentally grumbled, 'What type of nickname is Go-chan!'

Anger burned through her veins as she spat, "My fiancé is dead."

The man's eyebrow seemed to shoot up in surprise as he seriously said, "I know you're upset about bed exploding…but isn't that a bit too far?" Kagome raised her hands in horror and the strange man seemed to realize his mistake as he raised his hands in front of him and quickly stated, "I already got a new bed."

'Go-chan…bed exploding…new bed,' Kagome quickly thought.

"This isn't real," Kagome muttered as she ran a hand through her hair to find various strands braided with beads and tiny fangs. "This is not real."

"Kakashi-sensei."

Kagome let her eyes shift to the pink hair teen and realized that she must be some type of student of this weird old man. Her sapphire eyes met the young girl's emerald gaze and pink hair colored girl smiled.

"Glad your okay Kagome!" The young woman honestly said as she rubbed her wrists. "Kakashi-sensei was sacred!" Kagome's eyes darted to the tall man as she watched him shrug and look away. A soft dust of pink was upon his only visible cheek. "You took bad attack."

"Do I know you?" Kagome questioned.

The pink girl looked hurt by the question before worry covered her features. The pink girl softly assured Kagome that she was a medic and wanted to check her for injuries. Kagome stepped back and felt something bounce once more against her lower back and hips.

"I don't trust you," Kagome snapped, not willing to submit and be weak.

The pink one looked to the silver one as if expecting an answer. The silver hair one hid his emotions well as he shrugged, but Kagome could feel the worry dancing within his soul as he let his eye settle upon her.

"You really don't remember us?" Sakura softly asked, eyes welling up with tears.

Kagome felt something clench within her heart as she replied, "I…I don't know you."

"That settles that," Kakashi muttered as he closed his eye.

Kagome couldn't believe the speed at which he moved, but was behind her and she felt familiar warmth. It didn't last long because he used to fingers to press to her temple and she felt a strange sensation as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her legs gave out. Kakashi caught her before she could hit the ground.

All Kagome heard was a protest from the pink one.

"Kakashi-sensei!" And. "No wonder she ran from your proposal."

**

* * *

****Author's Note:**

I know this started out slow, but I hope it was at least interesting.

I have no beta for this and am unsure if I will even continue this since I have never written for Naruto, but I couldn't resist this little 'what if...Kagome appeared in a world where everyone knew her, but she didn't know them and was engaged?' This thought amused me to know end!

So, please leave a comment, any type of thought would be much loved!

Much thanks!


End file.
